Question: It is known that, for all positive integers $k$,
$1^2+2^2+3^2+\ldots+k^{2}=\frac{k(k+1)(2k+1)}6$.
Find the smallest positive integer $k$ such that $1^2+2^2+3^2+\ldots+k^2$ is a multiple of $200$.

Solution: $\frac{k(k+1)(2k+1)}{6}$ is a multiple of $200$ if $k(k+1)(2k+1)$ is a multiple of $1200 = 2^4 \cdot 3 \cdot 5^2$. So $16,3,25|k(k+1)(2k+1)$.
Since $2k+1$ is always odd, and only one of $k$ and $k+1$ is even, either $k, k+1 \equiv 0 \pmod{16}$.
Thus, $k \equiv 0, 15 \pmod{16}$.
If $k \equiv 0 \pmod{3}$, then $3|k$. If $k \equiv 1 \pmod{3}$, then $3|2k+1$. If $k \equiv 2 \pmod{3}$, then $3|k+1$.
Thus, there are no restrictions on $k$ in $\pmod{3}$.
It is easy to see that only one of $k$, $k+1$, and $2k+1$ is divisible by $5$. So either $k, k+1, 2k+1 \equiv 0 \pmod{25}$.
Thus, $k \equiv 0, 24, 12 \pmod{25}$.
From the Chinese Remainder Theorem, $k \equiv 0, 112, 224, 175, 287, 399 \pmod{400}$. Thus, the smallest positive integer $k$ is $\boxed{112}$.